


5 + 1

by drummerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerqueen/pseuds/drummerqueen
Summary: Five times you and Roger almost kiss and one that you finally did.





	5 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I know it’s been a long time since I have published something about Rog but I was studying for my exams and I didn’t have time, sorry. Here you have a long fic to compensate, I hope you all like it! If you do please comment, like or reblog it. Thanks for reading 💛

1\. The first time you met

“Hi, guys! Nice to see you all again. Look, this is my new friend [y/n]”

“Hi” You said shyly. “Nice to meet you all”

“Hello” They all said at the same time.

“How did you met my little sister?” Roger asked while passing an arm around Clare’s shoulders.

“We go to class together this year”

“Yeah, yeah… But why did you chose my sister to be your friend? Didn’t you have any other option?”

“Hey!” Clare protested while pinching him on his side.

You laughed at the scene. You knew they both had an amazing relationship for what Clare had told you and now you were able to see it with your own eyes.

“Do you want something to drink, darling?” Freddie asked you.

“I really shouldn’t” You felt all eyes on you, confusing looks everywhere. “I promised my uncle to help him in his store, I need to wake up early”

“Oh, c’mon!” Roger said starting to pour some vodka on an empty glass. “Soda, lemon…? What do you prefer?”

“Thank you, but I really don’t want to drink today”

“Just one” He winked at you. And at that moment you realized how hot he was.

So you couldn’t resist it. “Ok, just one”

But it wasn’t just one.

You lost the count.

“This is your fault” You said pointing to Roger that was only centimeters away from you.

“Yes, it is. And I’m not even sorry”

You punch him in his arm and he made and offended look that made you both laugh.

“You know… Your sister warned me about you”

“About me? Why? I’m an actual angel, I’ve never done anything bad in my life” He immediately laughed.

“Well done, very convincing” You laughed too. “He said that you are always trying to flirt with every girl you met”

“Woah! Not with everyone” He approached you even more, noses almost touching and a smirk on his face. “Only with the pretty ones”

And you didn’t know if it was the effect of the alcohol or of the effect he was having on you but at that moment you were completely determined to kiss him, and he seemed to be determined to kiss you back too, both leaning and ready.

“No, no, no” You heard suddenly at the same time that you felt someone pushing you away from him. “I don’t give a fuck if you get drunk any other girl and then do whatever you want with her but she’s my friends and you respect her”

“I wasn’t doing anything” Roger argue, lifting his hands as a signal of innocence.

“You were going to kiss her!”

“Because she wanted to”

“No, she didn’t”

“Yes, I did” You said, winning a disapproval look from Clare. “What?”

“You’re drunk”

“Just a little bit… And no because he got me drunk, I drank what I wanted”

“You see… I’m not doing anything! I’ll never try to take advantage of her while drunk”

“Shut up!” Clare said while pointing to his brother. “The party is over. We are going home, [y/n]”

“Really?” Roger and you said at the same time.

“Really. We are going now”

And knowing how angry she was the only thing you could do was to give a sad look to Roger while saying goodbye and follow her out.

 

2\. Watching a film in the Taylor’s house.

Clare apologized for her behaviour of the other night, realizing that you were adults capable of made your own decisions. To compensate you for it she invited you to her house to watch a movie.

What you didn’t expected is that Roger was there to and that it seemed that he was going to watch the movie too.

“Hi” You said quietly, a little bit embarrassed of what almost happened some days ago at the party.

“Hi, [y/n]! So nice to see you again” He looked very happy to see you, and he was looking stunning in a blue hoodie and some comfortable pair of tracksuit pants. You simply smiled to him and sat in the opposite side of the sofa.

“Here comes the popcorn!” Claire announced, passing one of the bowls to you. “Ready for the movie?”

“Hey! Why I don’t get popcorn?”

“Because you weren’t invited, you autoinvitate yourself to watch the movie”

“I’m in my fucking house… I think I have the right to do whatever I want”

“Yes, but without popcorn”

Roger snorted and crossed his arms and he looked like a little kid for you then.

After that, Clare put the movie and you could swear it was the most boring thing you had ever seen in your life. And, apparently, it was also for Clare because in less than twenty minutes she felt asleep.

Suddenly, you realized that Roger was stealing some popcorn and when he found you looking at him, he placed his index in his mouth as a sing for you to be quiet. You simply nodded smiling.

Ten more minutes passed till you hear Roger whispering to you. “I can’t believe that she chooses the worst film ever, makes us watching it and then she falls asleep”

“I’m going to fall asleep soon too” You confessed.

“The thing is who wouldn’t end up falling asleep watching this shit”

You laughed covering your mouth with your hands for not to wake up your friend.

“Do you want a beer?”

“Do you want me to get drunk again?”

“No, no… I just-”

“I’m joking. I would love one, please”

“Come, we have different types”

You stood up quietly and followed him to the kitchen.

“Serve yourself” He said opening the fridge. You took one, opened it and started drinking.

“Look…” You could notice that suddenly he looked very nervous, his hand playing with the back of his neck. “The other night...I didn’t want to get you drunk to take advantage of you” Oh, it was that. “I just simply wanted you to have a good time and-”

“As I told Clare I didn’t feel you did”

He looked at you a little bit more relieved. “Nice”

“And I wasn’t that drunk for not knowing what I was doing”

“And what were you doing?” He asked smirking.

“You know it perfectly” You shot back.

He was surprised by your confidence and started approaching you. “Yes, I do”

Slowly, he started wrapping his arms around you. Your heart accelerating at the contact and the proximity. You placed your hands on his chest, feeling how his heartbeat was accelerating too as you became closer and closer to each other.

You were almost kissing when you heard the sound of the front door closing. “Roger! Clare! Help me with the bags”

Roger sighted. “Sorry, that’s my mum… I need to help her”

“No problem” You said when you were cursing internally.

Clare had woken up with all the noise and he shot you a questioning look when you appeared at the living room.

“You weren’t watching the movie”

“You weren’t neither” You said while sitting next to her.

“I fell asleep but… where were you exactly?”

“I was drinking a beer”

“With Roger”

“Yes”

“And…?”

“And… what?”

“Nothing else happened?”

“Nope”

Not yet.

 

3\. After a Queen concert

“They are amazing!”

It was the first time that you were seeing a Queen concert and you were more than delighted. All four were amazing, the crowd were singing and dancing all the time and the best part were all the smiles and looks that Roger was doing every time your eyes connected.

He looked impossibly hoter, all sweaty and without his top. You could swear you had never seen something like that in your life.

“Yeah, I have to admit that they sound pretty good” Clare shouthed to you because it was impossible to hear something with all the noise.

When the concert finished you followed her to congratulate the boys.

“Did you liked it, [y/n]?” Brian asked you.

“Yes! Amazing guys”

You suddenly felt two arms wrapping around your waist and lifting you up in the air.

It was, obviously, Roger.

“I’m so happy that you are here, honey” He whispered to your ear before putting you on the floor again. “Did you enjoy it?”

“You know I did” You answered, winking to him. You noticed that his cheeks flushed a little at your words but you didn’t mention anything. “Clare was right beside me but since we arrived here I don’t know where she is anymore”

“I’m sure she’s in the bathroom right now, she always has to pee after a concert. Too much drinking, you know” You laughed. “You look amazing tonight”

Now you were the one flushing. “Thanks, Rog” You replied shyly. “You too”

The drummer smiled and passed a strand of your hair behind your ear and then came closer to whisper something without. “To be honest you look amazing always, love”

You could feel as a shiver ran through your whole body. Your right hand came to rest on his shoulder as his free one came find his place on your waist, the other one still playing with your hair.

“I have wanted to do this till the first time I saw you”

You just could gulp as he was approaching his face to yours.

And when he was almost there…

“We have been fantastic, darling! We- Oh!” You turned up to look a very surprised and embarrassed Freddie. “Sorry, sorry, sorry” And he left as fast as he could.

And right after that Clare appeared to give a hug to his brother and to guide both of you to the backstage party.

Damn.

 

4\. At the cinema

After all your previous interruptions, Roger thought that the only chance you two had to kiss was on a date, so one day he called you and you agreed to go to the cinema.

You prepared yourself in detail. You were wearing your favourite chino pants and a new shirt you bought for the occasion. Red lips to complete the look.

What you didn’t expect is that he was also impecable dressed. His smile as the best complement.

“I hope you like action movies” He said nervous of your answer.

“Yes, sure. Anything but the movie Clare put the other day”

“Right” He smiled widely for your delight.

You entered the cinema and sat at the end of the room. Tension everywhere.

The drummer was especially nervous, his fingers tapping the piece of wood between you two. You were getting more and more nervous because of that so you decided to took his hand, a thing that Roger seemed to like by the way his body relaxed automatically.

But the tension appeared again when, in a scene, the main actors of the film shared a very heated kiss and you felt Roger’s grip tightening. You turned your head to him and he did the same. Your noises almost touching and your eyes closed as the previous times, but this time nobody was there to interrupt you, or was it?

*vrooom*

“Woah!” You heard Roger saying suddenly and when you opened your eyes you saw him looking at the screen in delight, eyes sparkling. “Look at that car, it’s amazing!”

And that’s when your anger made its appearance. “Are you fucking kidding me, Roger?”

“What?” He asked you without, eyes still fixed on the screen.

“We were finally going to kiss and you ruined it because you like the fucking car in the movie?”

“Have you look at it? It’s gorgeous” He said pointing to the screen.

“Fuck off” You said standing up.

“Hey! What are you doing?” He asked when he realized you were leaving.

“I’m going home… Maybe if you ask the car you can have a date with it”

“No, wait…” He followed you.

 

5\. At the park

“How many times do I have to say that I’m sorry?”

“At least one hundred” You reply with your mouth full of ice cream.

“C’mon… I have invited you to dinner and to an ice cream too. Do you want me to flagellate myself or what?”

“That sounds great to me”

He scoffed and crossed his arms and the child you saw at his house the other day appeared again and you couldn’t do anything but smile.

“What?” He said looking at you half confused and half angry.

“You look like a child when you do that”

“When I do what?”

“Crossing your arms like than and putting that angry expression”

He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his legs. “At least you laugh now”

“Do you want?” You asked offering him some ice cream.

“Yes, please” You approached it to his face but instead of allowing him to take a bite you literally dirtied his nose with it. “Hey!”

“Sorry but I wanted to do that since you bought it for me” You say between laughs.

“Clean it” He said pointing to his nose.

“I don’t think so”

“[y/n]... Clean it”

“Nope”

“Do you want to have chocolate on your face?”

“No, thank you”

“So if you don’t clean it right now that’s what is going to happen…”

“Alright” You said smiling. Then, you grabbed a tissue and took his face with one hand ready to clean him. “You actually look cute like that, you know”

He blushed immediately and looking even cuter, and you had an idea. Instead of cleaning it with the tissue, you started licking his nose. Roger was in shock, incapable of moving or saying anything. When you finished you planted a kiss on it. “Cleaned”

He gulped, still looking at you with wide eyes. “That was…”

“Hot?”

“Yes…”

You smiled triumphantly. “It’s a pity that you don’t have any more chocolate to clean”

He didn’t think it twice when he grabbed the ice cream of your hand and he got his lips dirty with it. “Ups…” He just said with a smirk.

You smiled back and grabbed him by the neck again, more than ready to kiss him.

But…

Suddenly a cat jumped between you too decided to stole the ice cream from Roger’s hands. “No!” He said rising his hands in an attempt to save your ice cream. “Bad cat!”

You tried to help with by scaring the cat but it was only focus on what was on the drummer’s hands and started to climb his back. “AH! It’s hurting me!”

“Go away, cat!” You continued scaring him but the only thing that happened was that the cat got angry and scratched the poor boy in the face. “Rog, throw the ice cream, it’s the only thing we can do to stop him”

He did as told and the cat quickly got off of him.

“Shit! That did hurt… Fucking stupid cat!” He touched his face to confirm that, as he thought, he was bleeding a little.

“Are you ok?” You said without being capable of contain the laugh.

“Do you think this is funny? I have got hurt to save your stupid ice cream and now you laugh at me?”

“Sorry, but the scene was very funny. Let’s clean it!” You approached him to examine the scratch.

“Don’t touch me…” He said moving away from your touch.

“Oh, c’mon Roger! It’s only a little scratch not the end of the world”

“It’s on my face! Why if it leaves a scar?”

“It won’t! Well not if you let me cure it” You slowly approached him and started caressing his arm. “Come to my house and I’ll clean it”

“I think I have more on my back”

“I’ll clean them too. C’mon!”

You started your way home and he quietly followed you.

 

\+ 1. At your home

“Take off your shirt” You ordered while entering the room with some alcohol and gauzes on your hand. All his anger suddenly faded away and he smiled at you mischievously. You rolled your eyes while smiling and sat behind him. “Wow! You have four more scratches here!”

“And all because of you!”

“Excuse me?”

“Who wanted that ice cream?”

“Who had to buy it as an apology for being an absolute idiot at the cinema?” You shoot back.

“Touché” He replied making you both laughed.

You started to gently apply the alcohol on the wounds and he, obviously, started to act like a little child. He was all the time complaining about how much it was hurting and also he was moving everywhere making it more difficult.

“Roger, stop!”

“It hurts! You are the one who has to stop”

“I’m done with the back, turn so that I can finish with the one on your face”

He turned and you took his head with one hand, the other holding the gauze. “Don’t move”

“I can’t promise anything”

“Rog…”

“Alright… I’ll focus on your perfect face to avoid thinking on how much the alcohol stings”

Your face become a tomato in a matter of seconds. You tried not to think too much on what he had told you and started cleaning the scratch.

You were very close to each other and you could feel his beautiful blue eyes examining every inch of your face. “Stop”

“I’m not moving” He protested.

“You know what I’m talking about”

“I don’t” He said smiling.

“Don’t look at me like that”

“Why?”

You stopped to look directly at his eyes. “Because if you continue to do that I’m not going to be capable of contain myself and I’m going to kiss those perfect lips of yours”

He placed a hand on your face approaching it to his. “Do it” And you didn’t hesitate and FINALLY your lips connected. And it was perfect. Sweet and gently. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this to happen” He whispered.

“Let me guess… Since you met me at that party?” He simply smiled and kissed you again, this time with more passion.

“I like you a lot, [y/n]. I like you that much that I think I’m going crazy”

You placed your hand on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. “I like you too, Rog. More than I should”

“Nice” He said triumphantly before devouring your lips again.

He stayed for the night.

And for a little more too.

THE END


End file.
